the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 September 2018
23:47-29 I didn't even DO anything there. 23:47-45 https://rust.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheKorraFanatic 23:48-03 I was just literally looking at RC and it said I created my userpage. 23:48-10 I must've pressed a button or something! 23:48-18 How do you do that anyway usually? 23:48-38 There's a script. 23:49-45 By pushing a button though? 23:49-53 Yes. 23:50-05 I use the script too. 23:50-27 What does it put on the user-page? 23:50-42 What I tell it to. :P 23:51-24 var qtUserPageTemplate = ' '; 23:51-24 is what I did. 23:52-25 Now, brb. 23:53-32 Anywany I"m heading out 23:53-36 *Anyway I'm 23:53-52 \o 23:54-07 \o 23:54-09 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 23:54-19 o/ 23:54-21 Welp. 23:59-21 :) 23:59-42 I am truly glad chat is active 00:04-29 Back. 00:04-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:04-48 Hi. 00:05-03 hello. 00:05-08 hmm.. what if I disguised fast food as my own cooking? 00:05-10 Wb, TG. 00:05-32 guess what time it is? 00:05-37 Oh ho ho. Delightfully devilish, Bob. 00:05-43 Or Napoleon. 00:05-44 7:05 PM. 00:05-49 8:05AM. 00:05-50 I don't need to guess, I see it clearly. 00:06-01 Same. 00:06-16 nope! 8:05PM EST, and you know what means! time to sell my soul back to moviebox wiki once more! 00:06-23 My computer has the time written in the bottom righthand corner. 00:06-27 Moviebox is alive? 00:06-47 Ah yes, the wiki that we overthrew. 00:06-48 5:06PM 6:06PM 7:06PM or 8:05PM? 00:07-06 What about 8:05AM? 00:07-13 It is currently 5 AM for Khub. She'll be awake in about three hours. 00:07-17 *two 00:07-24 And who is Khub? 00:07-29 Clear. 00:07-58 Who is TheKorraFanatic? 00:08-03 Khub = Khubsurat = Urdu for beautiful = Urdu official language of Pakstian 00:08-06 Clear, as I said. 00:08-10 *Pakistan 00:08-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:08-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:08-48 Oh my, no.It is the official language but alongside English. 00:08-50 I am to be referred to as Napoleon Bonaparte from this day until exactly 10 o' clock September 15th 00:10-24 Why is that? 00:10-52 Because Britain colonized Pakistan 00:13-21 We'll move Jorra to Pakistan. 00:14-15 Great idea. 00:14-15 Ah. 00:14-24 sTotally not something discussed before. 00:14-42 And we all know Pakistan is such a safe place. 00:15-33 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pakistan That's why it says "The country continues to face challenging problems; including overpopulation, terrorism, poverty, illiteracy, and corruption." 00:16-00 I didn't know Pakistan was America. 00:16-28 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 00:16-36 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irreligion_in_Pakistan I coulddie too. 00:16-36 Hello 00:16-37 Hi. 00:16-42 *could die 00:16-57 Hey Loretta! o/ 00:16-58 Welcome, Loretta742. 00:17-32 Hy syde and korra 00:18-18 Their current PM is a cricketer and a socialist. :P 00:18-53 I know this because he's in a Wikipedia category titled Islamic socialists. 00:19-06 Smart. 00:19-12 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1992_Cricket_World_Cup He also won this. 00:19-18 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:19-24 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-12 nice 00:21-33 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:21-36 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-37 ^ 00:21-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:22-02 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:22-06 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:22-07 Hi south 00:22-11 Once again, TGPOC imitates Aiihuan. And why is that? Is it because they are so beautiful? But is it woeful? Is it to be pitied? 00:22-17 Welcome, Loretta. 00:22-28 He also wants to improve relations with India and Afghanistan. 00:22-34 What? @South 00:22-44 True. 00:22-46 There is one problem though. 00:22-56 A man called Narendra Modi is India's Prime Minister. 00:23-10 Who 00:23-18 And what do you mean, SF? 00:23-18 He is yet another world leader I despise. 00:23-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:23-36 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 00:23-46 wb Falco! o/ 00:24-58 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nawaz_Sharif I hope good ol' Imran Khan will undo this guy's past censorship laws. 00:25-30 That venture capitalist is currently arrested for corruption. 00:25-53 Then again, there are a lot of things Khan needs to do. 00:25-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:26-04 Sure. 00:26-18 Pakistan is both a powerful country and a weak one in a way. 00:26-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:26-42 Pakistan has a strong military and government but weak rule of law, economy, taxing system, security and foreign relations. 00:26-57 This is pretty concerning for a nuclear power. 00:27-33 Rip. 00:28-01 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:28-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:28-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:28-21 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:28-48 Quite interesting though. 00:28-51 I decided to congratulate Aii for electing this guy....several months later. 00:28-53 It is. 00:29-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:29-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:29-14 And just what did you do? 00:29-39 Say she seems to have a good chap in the premiership. If only nation had a good chap. 00:29-57 Do you truly believe she elected this man! 00:29-59 http://hdr.undp.org/en/content/latest-human-development-index-coming-out-14-september-2018 About time. 00:30-21 Pakistan may be flawed in elections but it's still quite democratic. 00:30-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:30-34 Sure. 00:30-34 As an FYI, Aii hates politics. 00:30-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:30-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:30-56 Oh, whoops. 00:31-08 Sure. 00:31-32 wb Falco again! o/ 00:31-39 Mexico and Pakistan are bringing such promising leaders this year. 00:31-51 This may be the year where the left rises. 00:31-59 I couldn't see Aii liking politics to be honest, even before I thought about it. Sounds weird, but still. 00:32-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:32-20 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:32-26 I couldn't see Aii liking politics to be honest, even before I thought about it. Sounds weird, but still. 00:32-47 It is her viewpoint but her environment may be a factor since corruption is quite a problem in Pakistan as is the security situation. Plus they have strictly conservative religious laws. 00:32-50 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:33-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:33-27 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:33-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:33-44 Technically I don't like politics either (at least in its current form) but I am very interested in it. 00:34-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:34-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:35-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:35-52 I'm not interested in politics, and I don't really like it much either. 00:36-10 Then I apologise for my usual political talk on chat. 00:36-23 If it does bore you, you can always ask me to stop. 00:36-27 What is there to apologize for? Lol- 00:36-39 Monopolising the chat? 00:36-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:37-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-40 even though i don't like politics that much either, it's okay that you talk about it as it doesn't really bother me too much. it's actually sorta interesting watching you ramble on about them, lol 00:41-43 :p 00:41-46 ^ 00:41-46 Though I like politics. 00:41-51 Damn it, Dippy. 00:42-17 Nah, I'm don't feel bad. I'm just saying if you want to talk about something else, let me know. ;) 00:42-27 But thank you. 00:42-55 No problem :p 00:42-57 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:43-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:43-30 I have found an amazing wiki. 00:43-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:44-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-15 What wiki? 00:45-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-32 It doesn't matter. 00:45-33 Just know, it is amazing. 00:45-39 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:45-47 Kk, nvm. 00:45-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:46-05 Just look! 00:46-05 rip. 00:46-16 oh boy. 00:46-23 what else did i expect..? 00:46-53 And what does this mean? >:C 00:46-59 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-10 this means that you're extremely predictable. 00:47-25 Sure. 00:47-31 wb Falco again! o/ 00:48-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:48-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-38 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 00:52-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:52-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:58-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:02-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:02-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:03-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:06-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:06-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:15-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:19-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:19-40 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:23-28 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:26-05 Salut 01:26-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:27-08 wb Korra and Bobby Hart! o/ 01:31-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:32-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-59 :) 01:38-51 big :D 01:43-45 What 01:44-48 Nothing. 01:46-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:46-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:49-00 Right; 01:49-21 b Nothing! Absolutely Nothing!!! 01:49-26 Poor, poor Bob Hartington. 01:49-31 With his girl gone, he is sad. 01:52-16 Incorrect; 02:00-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:00-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:03-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:09-07 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:09-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:10-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:11-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:11-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-57 Welp. 02:15-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:15-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-03 Korra, I replied in SC. 02:32-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:32-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-51 dead chat 02:41-46 Just reported 20+ users to Staff in a batch report. 02:44-21 Sad 02:44-38 1 thousand users reported each day 02:46-28 Jorra, Aii likes the chap. 02:46-59 I'm aware. 02:46-59 We've discussed him, like once before. 02:47-08 And who is this chap? 02:47-17 PM of Pakistan. 02:55-51 Jimmie Whales 03:43-19 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:43-26 o/ 03:43-28 Wow 03:43-30 o/ 03:43-32 Not much was said in the past hour 03:43-36 True. 03:46-59 That was some fascinating shit on that chat. 03:58-41 wb Q! O/ 04:02-08 what chat 04:04-23 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheYandereOtaku 04:04-29 Fascinating. 04:04-29 I see I was followed from SNSD. 04:05-16 I see 04:05-21 I really don't get the point of that RailWAM thing 04:05-33 I don't really like the logging feature of it. 04:05-42 Then why use it at all? 04:05-43 I just use the script to see the WAM ratings of wikis. 04:06-09 Oh so that comes from the script? 04:06-10 http://prntscr.com/ksjimm 04:06-16 Yeah. 04:06-30 Ah 04:06-37 >Powered by RailWAM. 04:07-20 Farewell. 04:07-42 \o 04:07-46 \o 04:08-16 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:25-29 i like how tkf says farewell and q leaves 04:33-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:48-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:49-25 wb Korra! o/ 04:51-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:00-29 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 05:32-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:32-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:06-11 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 06:06-24 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 06:32-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:32-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 07:18-16 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 08:09-12 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 09:17-39 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~